


Netflix And Chill

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Asexual Mike Hanlon, Bad Jokes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Stanley Uris, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Light-Hearted, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Netflix and Chill, Pick-Up Lines, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Straight Ben Hanscom, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: With Eddie on vacation with his mom, the rest of the Losers are bored. Now Stan would rather just be a nerd and read but the rest of his friends decide to do something a little different.Oneshot/drabble





	Netflix And Chill

Everything sort of went to hell for his friends when Eddie Kaspbrak left. 

For one thing, it wasn't like he wasn't coming back. He was just going somewhere with his mom for a week. It was summer vacation so even if he didn't exactly want to, it wasn't surprising that he left. Next, it wasn't like Eddie could control all of his friends. Along with Stan he was pretty much the voice of reason (depending on his mood, of course). But he could control Richie Tozier. That saved the rest of them a big headache. 

Now no one could control him. Alas. 

Anyway, in retrospect things weren't going as badly as they could've been. They all missed Eddie, but he'd be back soon. So the remaining kiddos were hanging out. 

"So Rich," Beverly said with a smirk as she leaned against her boyfriend Ben (aka the purest ~~and straightest~~  of them all). "What're you gonna do when Eddie comes back? Got any special plans to woo him?" Even though it wasn't official, it was pretty much common knowledge that Rich and Eddie liked each other. A lot. 

Before Richie could say anything though, it was Ben himself who spoke. "Probably Netflix and chill."

Richie got an evil look in his eye. "Blockbuster and cockthruster."

Oh god, what had Ben just started? 

"IMAX and climax," Bill put in, not looking up from reading his book. 

"Hulu and the woohoo!" Mike smiled sweetly. He was another pure one. One of the few, obviously. 

"Amazon prime and sexy time." Bev finished. The smirk had never left her. 

From where he was leaning against Bill, Stan sighed. A long-suffering sigh. Remember him being the voice of reason?

"...temple and praying for forgiveness."

 


End file.
